


Prostě pohodový večer

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostě pohodový večer

Vypadalo to na poklidný večer. Wilson uvařil večeři, House ji snědl, a tak si onkolog objednal pizzu. Rozvalil se s ní u televize, zatímco jeho přítel se usadil u klavíru. Chvílemi na něj hrál, chvílemi hrál Wilsonovi na nervy, jak naprosto neorganizovaně mačkal klapky ve snaze vyloudit z klavíru co nejděsivější směsici tónů. Nutno říci, že se mu to dařilo, neboť Wilson čas od času leknutím nadskočil, a kdyby to nevnímal jako zdraví nebezpečné, tak by si tu pizzu nejraději nacpal do uší.

Ovšem nehodlal dát Housovi najevo, že jeho snaha je úspěšná. To už by mu raději odpustil tu večeři. No, to by možná mohl…

"Chceš kousek?" zvedl krabici do vzduchu, aniž by odtrhl zrak od televize, přestože přes Housovo řádění netušil, na co se vlastně dívá. Musel se pousmát, když uslyšel důvěrně známý rytmus kroků, House byl v tomhle ohledu průhledný, na jídlo zabíral prakticky stoprocentně.

Když si starší muž posloužil, usadil se v křesle, třikrát kousnul a pizza v něm zmizela. Wilson nad ním jen zavrtěl hlavou, odložil krabici na stůl a ze všech sil se snažil ignorovat úšklebek, jenž se usadil na tváři jeho přítele. Cosi mu říkalo, že nevěstí nic dobrého. Třeba ho to přejde, pomyslel si, ovšem moc nadějně to neviděl, když House začal téměř cenit zuby. Ďábelštěji už vypadat nemohl.

No, to snad ne… prolétlo mu hlavou, když koutkem oka zaregistroval, že si House dokonce olízl rty. Přeběhl mu mráz po zádech, ale byl si docela jistý, že nikoliv ze strachu, zároveň jeho sebeobrana vzala za své a hnědé oči se podívaly přímo do modrých, rozjařeně svítících.

Stále žasl nad tím, jak jediný Housův pohled s ním dokázal divy. Připadal si nejistý, zranitelný, lovený… Přesto se mu krev z hlavy hrnula dolů, a to ještě ani netušil, co má House v plánu.

"Víš, co mě napadlo, Jimmy?" zeptal se, Wilsonovo jméno protáhl, co nejvíce mohl. Druhý muž mu neodpověděl, což Housovi nevadilo, právě naopak. Těšil jej každý okamžik, kdy byla ta věčně moralizující ústa zavřená, ať již díky vzrušení nebo čemukoliv hmatatelnějšímu…

"Myslíš, že jsi schopen se udělat, aniž bych se tě dotknul?" vznesl dotaz a zamyšleně Wilsona pozoroval, jak mu zrůžověly tváře a jak si na gauči poposedl. Hmm, trápí tě něco, Jimmy? pomyslel si škodolibě starší muž, přestože sám na tom nebyl o nic lépe. Ovšem jednu výhodu měl. On měl volné tepláky, kdežto Wilson? Jeho ďábelský úsměv dosáhl úrovně Satana.

Wilson se zachvěl, jeho penis tvrdl s každou vteřinou, a to House jen mluvil a díval se na něj.

Kývl hlavou a dokonce se pousmál, když se House doslova rozzářil. Jako by mu vrátil jeho hračku. Eh… to je docela přesné přirovnání, napadlo jej.

"Jako… vůbec?" zeptal se, protože si tak nějak nedokázal představit, že by House seděl dva metry od něj a jen mluvil a mluvil a díval se… Nebylo by mu podobné, aby se nějak aktivněji nezapojil.

"Hmmm… to asi ne… mám trochu jinou představu," šklebil se dál, vzrušení v tváři mu však na děsivosti ubíralo, uvědomil si Wilson. Vlastně nevypadal tak děsivě, jen nadrženě, hladově, sexy… Wilson tiše zavrčel, podobné myšlenky mu na sebeovládání moc nepřidávaly.

Pln očekávání sledoval, jak se k němu House přiblížil a povalil jej na záda, hbitými prsty mu rozepnul košili, mladší muž si absolutně nebyl jistý, kdy že se mu povedlo pohovku rozložit, náhle měli více prostoru. House se přemístil na stranu, dlaněmi hladil Wilsonův hrudník a věčně se šklebícími rty jej políbil. Přestože to uměl i něžně, nyní se nijak nedržel zpátky, Wilson se nevzmohl na žádný odpor, nechal se kousat, líbilo se mu, jak jej House stiskem na ramenou vmačkával do matrace, vjel mu dlaní do vlasů, prořídlých, stále trochu vlhkých ze sprchy, nemohl odolat pokušení, dotknout se Housových svalů, spokojeně zamručel, když vniknul pod tričko a pod prsty ucítil jeho hrudník, silný, namakaný…

Když byl House se svou prací na opuchlých rtech spokojený… přejel po nich palcem, Wilson přivřel oči… zaměřil se na krk, který mu Wilson nestydatě nabízel, nejprve jej jen polechtal či poškrábal strništěm, Wilson se pod jeho péčí zachvěl, když zapojil do hry opět i zuby, střídavě jej líbal, kousal, týranou kůži sál, věděl, jak moc si jeho přítel tohle užívá, přestože bude mít posléze plnou hubu keců o límečcích a šálách a podobně.

Na stěžování ale momentálně Wilson vůbec nemyslel, myslel jen na ta ústa, co mu devastovala krk, sám sebe slyšel, že sténá jako levná děvka, že s každým kousnutím sebou jeho boky škubou, přestože se neměly o co třít. Začínal být zoufalý, jeho erekce byla uvězněná v kalhotách, které neposkytovaly dostatečnou frikci, cítil to vlhko, jak mu z něj teklo…

Frustrovaně zaskučel, jakmile Housovy rty zmizely, poplašeně otevřel oči, upokojil se, v rámci možností, když viděl, že starší muž jen potřeboval změnit polohu kvůli noze. Netrvalo dlouho a House se zase věnoval jen jemu, tentokrát se zaměřil na hladký hrudník, laskal jazykem okolí klíčních kostí, pak putoval níž, kde ústa vyměnil za dlaň.

Krouživými pohyby hladil Wilsonův podbřišek a užíval si prosby, jež mu plynuly z úst, chtěl aby se jej dotknul, ale House se jen culil, pozoroval Jimmyho tvář, kousal se do rtů, čelo orosené. Laškovně prsty zajel pod kalhot, dál ale nešel, věděl, že se Wilson dokáže udělat bez doteku, akorát netušil, co bude tou poslední kapkou… Přes světlé kalhoty už prosakoval preejakulát, úplně živě viděl, jak musí jeho erekce vypadat, toužící po tření, Wilsonovy boky se chvěly, vlastně se třásl úplně celý.

Mladší muž si ani neuvědomoval, že prosí, jen se strašně chtěl udělat, strašně moc, jenže Housova dlaň na podbřišku jen zvyšovala míru jeho zoufalství, rty jej pálily, jak se do nich sám ještě kousal, krk mu doslova žhnul, ve slabinách mu bolestně tepalo, měl pocit, že exploduje… A pak se mu Housovy nehty zaryly do žeber a z bradavky mu po těle vystřelila ostrá bolest, jež ho poslala na vrchol.

Jako z dálky se slyšel zařvat, prohnul se v zádech a s trhanými nádechy a výdechy vystříkal horkou tekutinu do spodního prádla. Housova dlaň ho hladila ve vlasech, dokud jeho orgasmus neskončil, pozvolna se uklidňoval, a otevřel oči, rty se mu samovolně roztáhly do širokého úsměvu.

"To bylo… něco," nenacházel správná slova, pak si přejel dlaní po krku.

"Omlouvat se nebudu," poznamenal House a čekal, jak Wilson zareaguje na stav své kůže. Nutno říci, že nebyl zrovna… růžový.

"Možná bych mohl konečně přiznat, komu patřím," odvětil Wilson, čímž si od House vysloužil udivený pohled, v očích mu zajiskřilo.

"A co kdybys tomu, jehož-jméno-je-příliš-sexy-než-aby-se-jen-tak-vyslovovalo, jeho starostlivou a laskavou péči oplatil?"

Wilson zařadil momentální Housův výraz mezi neodolatelné, nadzdvihl se na loktu a přitáhl si druhého muže k polibku. House se nyní něžně přisál na jeho ústa, dával Jimmymu čas, aby se po tom intenzivním zážitku zcela vzpamatoval a doufal, že i Wilson má pro dnešek aspoň trochu škádlivou náladu…


End file.
